


BITCHH

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: A roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).Summary: https://clyp.it/0xccmpquBetter summary: https://youtu.be/WdSIiedEUlM





	BITCHH

Ever since their first time together, Kiyo and Teru had been in a secret, cross-dimensional relationship with each other.  Not that they were doing anything romantic- no dates, no emotions, no thoughtful conversations about life by the river bank at twilight.  They each had their own partners for that kind of thing: Kiyo's soon-to-be husband Ike, and Teru's soon-to-be-wife Lalita.

This relationship was purely narcissistic lust, a primal hunger for the body on the other side of the mirror.  It was a guilty satisfaction that only they could experience.  What's more, it was so easy to hide.

Once again, Teru was meeting up with Kiyo for sex.  Ike was out of the house- so Teru could travel to Kiyo's universe and this night be in Kiyo's bed.

He knocked on the front door.

 

Kiyo opened the door and smiled at Teru. “Oh hey. Come in” Kiyo gave way for Teru to walk in. “Ike is out until night and Riku is at father’s place. We have this place all to ourselves.” Kiyo scratched his cheek. 

“Do you want a drink or you just want to go straight to bed?” Kiyo asked.

 

Teru immediately pushed Kiyo against the wall and kissed him roughly.  "I've been waiting to see you again," he muttered against Kiyo's ear.

Even if Teru long-ago promised himself "no sex before marriage," he had easily redefined it to himself as "no straight sex before marriage".  The point was to prevent children, right?  No children could be born of something like this.  So he easily let himself get lost in this feeling.

"I'm already hard, just thinking about coming here."

 

Kiyo blushed after Teru kissed him. He didn’t expect that to happen. He scratched his cheek again and laughed nervously, “I wonder how do you even walk while being hard…” Kiyo looked at Teru’s feet. “Take of your shoes first.”

Kiyo held on Teru’s hand, “I’ve washed myself before you came here. I’m ready for you.” Kiyo whispered to Teru’s ears,still blushing.

 

No room for poetry?  Teru didn't literally travel with a raging one the whole way.  It was the anticipation just outside the door.

He kicked his shoes off at the entrance, following Kiyo into his bedroom.  The room that normally held Kiyo and Ike.  

_ What a cuck, _ Teru thought.   _ Ike would never know that I was here. _

"This time, can I do you from behind?" he asked.

 

Kiyo closed the door. “Um… Sure. I’m all clean. You can do whatever you want.” He walked towards Teru. He caressed Teru’s cheeks and pulled Teru for a kiss.

He slipped his tongue in Teru’s mouth. For some reason, today he feels nervous? Or maybe he has a bad feeling about this? Kiyo doesn’t know why he is all shaking right now.  He is hoping Teru can make him feels relax.

 

What a wonderful, soft kiss.  Teru kissed him back, just as gently.  Kiyo seemed like he was nervous, panicking and hurrying.  There was a sort of thrill involved in doing this at his own house, but surely they could still take their time..

Teru walked them towards the bed so that they could sit on it, continue kissing.  He slipped his hands under Kiyo's t-shirt to feel his slim body.  He was a little jealous, actually.  Teru's body type was more skinny-fat.  He lightly pinched Kiyo's nipples.

 

He gasped as Teru pinched his nipples. “Haha… I see you like to play with nipples.” Kiyo kissed Teru’s lips again and bit the lower part of his lips. His hands moved to Teru’s collar and unbuttoned his polo shirt. 

“You really dressed like an old man.” Kiyo’s hands moved to Teru’s hips. “Hey. Bring me to paradise,will you?” Kiyo lied down to his bed and pulled Teru with him. 

 

Teru followed Kiyo's lead and straddled Kiyo's body.  He was grinding his hips against Kiyo's, aching for friction and touch.

"Just because I prefer polos doesn't make me an old man," Teru grumbled.  He pushed up Kiyo's shirt completely, exposing his chest.  What warm perfection.  He licked Kiyo's little nipples, teasing them until they stiffened.

With Teru's buttons undone, he could easily take off his own shirt.

 

Kiyo squirmed at the feeling of having Teru’s tongue on his nipples.  Kiyo wrapped his arms around Teru’s neck and whispered, “I like that.”

Kiyo moved his hand to Teru’s shirt and pulled it off. “Undress me.” Kiyo commanded,he moved his knee and rubbed Teru’s hard bulge.

 

"Ngh!" That was distracting.  Teru wanted to free his cock badly, have it be touched directly.  He pulled Kiyo's shirt off completely and tossed it aside.  As he pulled down Kiyo's shorts, he could see the stiff shape of Kiyo's dick inside his briefs.

"Looks like you were excited to see me too," Teru commented.

Somehow, though, seeing it made him want to suck it too this time.  He kissed it, licking the fabric.

 

“Ah! Like what you see?” Kiyo moaned as Teru licked his bulge. “Would you like to suck it this time? I wonder if you’re good at it.” Kiyo wrapped his legs around Teru.

“Not fair. I want to lick yours too.” 

 

"Let's try 69," Teru suggested.  He got up from the bed to take off his pants and boxer briefs, then crawled back on top of Kiyo facing the other way.  He held his dick invitingly in Kiyo's face.

 

“69?” Kiyo has never done this,nor do he even know about it.  _ Ike never told me about this. He never teach me about it. _

He blinked as Teru moved. Oh, so this is 69. He took Teru’s dick and licks the tip. 

 

"Mm, you got it," Teru said.  He removed Kiyo's shorts and underwear completely.  Sproing! Dick in his face.  They were now both completely naked, the way it should be.  He held Kiyo's dick and gave it a tentative lick as well, before kissing the tip and then taking it into his mouth.

It was distracting, having his being touched at the same time.  But that was the fun of it- the struggle to focus as you gave each other pleasure.

 

While both Kiyoterus sucking each other’s dick,Ike parked his car in front of his house. He got out from the car, walked towards the door and opened it.

He took his shoes off and put it to the side. He stopped as he saw unknown shoes. He looked around the house,there’s nobody in the living room.  _ He is cheating on me,is he?  _ He thought. Anger filled his heart. He stomped to his room,unlocked the door with his key and slammed open the door. “KIYOTERU,YOU MOTHERFUC--”

He froze after seeing both Kiyoteru on his bed,naked and sucking each others’ dick.

Kiyo was enjoying licking and sucking Teru’s dick. He didn’t realized Ike slammed the door open. He stopped after hearing Ike’s voice. “I-Ike?!” Kiyo shook Teru,telling him to stop.

 

Teru immediately stopped at the cue.  He had merely entertained the risk of being caught, gotten excited by it, but had never come up with an actual plan.  He moved from where he was on top of Kiyo and sat next to him instead.

"Ike, I can explain," he said, panicking.  He couldn't explain.  It was plain and clear as day what was going on.  Cheating.  Dammit, coming here today was a mistake- they should've gone to a hotel like usual.

 

“Don’t have to.” Ike closed the door and locked it. He sat on the floor,glaring at the two Kiyoterus. Kiyo recognized that glaring. It’s Ike’s  _ I’m gonna kill you _ expression. “I-Ike… I’m sorry. I really am…”  _ Ugh sorry won’t fix anything. _

“It’s fine. Continue what you guys were doing. Now.” Ike demanded. “Huh?” Kiyo looked at Teru.

 

Teru was equally confused.  This was wrong.  If Ike discovered them, he was supposed to get angry, curse him out, demand that he leave and never come back.  And his guilt would be validated, the constant stewing guilt that always lingered in Teru's mind.  His fake heaven was supposed to be the gateway to hell.

"You're not upset?" Teru asked.  His dick was only half hard now.  But Ike wasn't doing anything.  Just staring intently.  It probably had something to do with the fact that he looked just like Kiyo.

So.  Uh.  Teru stroked his dick hard again (easy, since Kiyo's saliva was still on it) and crawled back to where he was before, beginning to lick Kiyo's thing.  He did it slowly, hesitantly, watching Ike's expression to see if he was getting approval.  It's not every day you're a homewrecker.

 

Kiyo took Teru’s dick and began sucking again. He closed his eyes,wanting to forget that Ike is watching them. He wanted the fear to go away. It’s hard to enjoy anything when you’re scared.

Ike cleared his throat, “You guys seem to enjoy this.” Ike rolled up his sleeves and unzipped his pants. “I’m just going to sit here and watch you both.”

 

Yikes!  Teru didn't want to see this.  The only dick he wanted to be preoccupied with was the one currently in his mouth.  He was honestly a little uncomfortable about the way Ike was looking at him now.  Maybe he couldn't tell them apart, though.  Teru stopped for a moment to take off his glasses and put them somewhere out of the way.  There, now it would be easier to ignore Ike.

Teru wasn't really used to sucking dick, though.  Through all the times he was with Kiyo, it was always Kiyo who sucked his dick.  He tried to do his best, but it was hard to take the whole thing into his mouth.  He spit a lot of saliva onto the tip, spreading it down the shaft with his hand.  With the same firm grip he always used for himself, he moved his hand up and down, teasing the head of Kiyo's cock with the tip of his tongue.

And with that, Teru hoped that Kiyo would reciprocate just as intensely.  He got the feeling that Kiyo was too nervous to continue.  Well Ike is his boyfriend isn't he?  Shouldn't Kiyo be more excited to show off?  Or maybe it was just the awkwardness of making Ike think he wasn't good enough for Kiyo.

 

_ I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die  _ was what Kiyo kept thinking. Thankfully his thought got interrupted with Teru touching his cock. He moaned.

Ike had his dick out,he rubbed his own cock with the view of Kiyoterus. Man,he had been dreaming about this for so long. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Which mean… He can has a threesome with them.

Kiyo pulled Teru’s cock out,he licked the whole thing and tips again before putting it back in his mouth. Moving his head up and down,sucking it.

 

The feeling was so distracting that Teru had to stop what he was doing.  "Ohh!" he cried out. "Nngh, you're so good at this."

But… so what?  Was Ike just going to keep watching them like that?  If he was, Teru might as well just put on a show.

Teru selected his favorite word to use during these times.  "Why don't we show Ike just what you've been up to, you cheating _bitch?_ ** _"_** he murmured, quietly for only Kiyo to hear.  He got up and sat to the side.

"Get on your hands and knees, facing him," Teru said, playfully.  "I know you'll be embarrassed."

 

Without questioning,Kiyo do what Teru told him to. Kiyo refused to look at Ike,probably still scared of him. He knew too well how scary Ike can be when he is angry.

Ike obviously,is not angry. He really enjoyed this. Only his facial expression tells otherwise. 

“Teru if you’re not Kiyo’s counterpart,I’ve probably kill you right after I walked into this room.” Ike said.

 

"Even if I  _ am _ his counterpart, he's still cheating on you for me," Teru mocked Ike, getting behind Kiyo.  This was getting fun.  "Look at how much better I can make him feel," he said, just as he stuck his tongue in Kiyo's asshole.

He was amazed that Ike could get off to this, to having his boyfriend stolen right in front of him.  It comforted Teru to think of it that way, instead of thinking that Ike was aroused by how much he looked like Kiyo.

 

“Don’t … Give me a reason to actually wanting to kill you.” Ike growled. He looked at Kiyo who is moaning. Ike thought,  _ he’s licking MY BOYFRIEND’s asshole.  _ He is jealous,yes but the view is such a turn on for him.

Kiyo moaned loudly,he raised one his hand towards Ike,asking for him to approach Kiyo. Ike crawled towards Kiyo and kissed him on the lips. “I see… You really enjoy being with him,hm?” Ike asked. “I-Ike…” Kiyo pulled Ike for a kiss,a wet kiss. 

Ike’s hand started moving again,pumping his own dick. 

 

Teru had his hands on Kiyo's asscheeks, spreading them apart so he could press the full blade of his tongue against Kiyo's hole.  If it weren't for the fact that Kiyo had washed himself, Teru wouldn't have done this.  Doing it now, he still felt weird about it.  But it was Kiyo's reaction he did this for, and oh what a beautiful moan.

With one hand, he reached around and grabbed Kiyo's dick again, stroking the underside with his thumb.  It was still slick from his own saliva.  At the same time, Teru touched himself, aching to put it inside already.

"Do you want me to put it in?" he asked Kiyo in a sultry voice.  Louder, he asked Ike, "Do you want to see me put it in?  Are you sad that it's not you?"

 

Kiyo noded. He is already sensitive in there. He wanted a dick in him now. Doesn’t matter who but he wants it now.

Ike glared at Teru, “Shut the fuck up and just put it in.” Ike said,he caressed Kiyo’s cheeks and continue kissing him.  _ If you were cheating with someone else,I’ve probably kick you out from the house,Kiyo. _ He pulled away and looked at Teru. “Come on now.”

 

Tentatively, Teru stuck his finger inside.  He decided to be gentler this time, so even this wasn't going to be wet enough.  He went over to the side of the bed, searching through the side table to see if he could find something… There it is, lube.  Pouring it on his fingers, he pushed them into Kiyo's asshole and moved them around, spreading the lube.  Teru covered his cock with a layer of lube as well before moving closer, lining it up with Kiyo's entrance, and pushing it all the way in with a single, slick thrust.

Teru gasped.  No matter how many times he did this, every time he would be shocked by how good it felt.  Kiyo's insides touching the bare skin of his dick was a sensation absolutely unparalleled.  (He had no other frame of reference.  Haven't had sex with a woman yet.)  He moved his hips slowly, getting accustomed to the intense warmth and closeness.  Stroking Kiyo's dick as well, Kiyo would be so distracted by breathing, moaning, that he wouldn't be able to kiss Ike.  Only focus on what Teru could give him.  And that's what it meant to steal Kiyo.

 

Kiyo moaned as Teru inserted his dick in him. It feels so good… Too good. He forgot that Ike was kissing him,he forgot that Ike is sitting front of him. He focused on getting fucked by Teru,his other self.

Ike grunted at Kiyo. He’s focusing on Teru more than him. He’s future husband! Ike is now filled jealousy. He raised Kiyo’s head, “Suck me like how you always did.” Ike whispered. He pushed his dick slowly in Kiyo’s mouth when he was moaning. 

Kiyo sucked Ike’s dick, _ How does it come to this.  _

 

Teru couldn't be playing this game anymore, mocking Ike.  All he could think about was fucking Kiyo.  He held onto Kiyo's hips with both hands, moving Kiyo's body in time with his own thrusts.  Kind of like Kiyo was just an onahole.  (Sorry, tenga-chan, but it looks like Teru doesn't need you anymore.)

And as Kiyo's body moved back and forth, Teru could see the way Ike's dick went in and out of Kiyo's mouth.  What an incredibly erotic view.  

"Two guys at once huh?" Teru panted.  "Kiyo is both of ours little bitch now."

 

Ike smirked at Teru, “I agree. He’s our little bitch.” Ike rubbed Kiyo’s back. Maybe sharing Kiyo with Teru is not bad? It is bad if Teru is planning to steal him away. 

Kiyo’s eyes are filled with tears of pleasure. How does it come to this? He didn’t plan on being fucked by two men. He is making Teru feels good,it’s time to make Ike feels good too. 

Kiyo pushed Ike away,licking his dick slowly and smearing his dick with his saliva. He then licked Ike’s tips and sucked it. Ike moaned. Gosh,he likes it when Kiyo sucks him. He’s really good at it,better than fucking. Kiyo put Ike’s whole dick back in his mouth and sucked.

Ike looked at Teru, “Hey… We should kiss.” 

 

Teru looked up from where he was staring at the other dick going into Kiyo and at Ike.  At this point, he didn't care.  Kissing felt good.  He leaned forward with his mouth open and tongue out slightly.  Still fucking Kiyo at a fast, even pace, Teru's balls slapped against him.

 

“Gosh… You really look like Kiyo.” Ike leaned in for a kiss,slipping his tongue in. Hot dang he is having a threesome!! With two Kiyoterus! Dream has finally comes true for him.

Kiyo on the other hand,felt like he is about to hit his climax. He let go off Ike’s penis from his mouth, “Faster!” He moaned. Ike shoved his dick back into Kiyo’s mouth. He pulled away from Teru, “Make me cum,bitch.” Ike commanded Kiyo,he then continued to making out with Teru.

 

One hand still holding Kiyo's body (which was just moving on its own now), Teru's other arm reached out for Ike's shoulder, holding steady so that their kiss would be unbroken.  Ike's kiss was different from Kiyo's, which was different from Lalita's.  It brought back a memory of a kiss from months ago, but this time without tasting like spicy food or alcohol.  Teru matched the aggression of Ike's tongue, this intensity of mouth-to-mouth passion.

Rather than follow Kiyo's plea for speed, though, Teru responded with slower but harder hitting movements. He pulled himself out, almost all the way, then SLAMMED back in.  He was trying to hit Kiyo's most sensitive spot inside, the place that made him lose it.  Sex was so much more exciting than going solo, being able to make someone else feel such an overwhelming thing.

Of course, Teru too was enjoying this.  He was already on the verge of climax himself, and combined with the way Ike kissed him, it was enough to throw him over the edge.  He came inside Kiyo's ass, moaning into Ike's mouth and biting on Ike's lip.  He came harder than ever before, seriously needing to catch his breath.  (haa… chotto matte ne… )

Panting, he half-whispered to Ike, "I'm sorry, I didn't use a condom… but there's no way I have any diseases."

 

Kiyo moaned loudly as Teru rammed him in deeper. He clings onto Ike while he came,spraying his load on the bed.  _ Oh good. I need to clean that up. _

“If he ends up being sick,I’m blaming it all on you.” Ike said. He looked at Kiyo who is now focusing on making him cum. He still has the energy to do that? Cool. 

Kiyo kept moving his head,Ike grunted at his action. Ike can feel he is going to cum. 

Ike cum inside Kiyo’s mouth,which Kiyo gladly drank some of his cum. He pulled away from Ike and lied down on the bed,panting.

“So… This is what you guys were doing behind my back?” Ike asked.

 

Teru pulled out of Kiyo, and his cum overflowed from Kiyo's asshole.  It dripped onto the bedsheets as well.  Exhausted, he lied down on the bed next to Kiyo.

"Don't fucking tell my girlfriend," Teru angrily said at Ike, but also with an undertone of fear in his voice.  "Please, don't say  _ anything _ to Lalita."  And yeah DUH they were doing this behind Ike's back.  

Teru put his glasses back on and propped himself up on a pillow.  This was an extremely weird situation, and he could take advantage of that.  "Isn't it kind of unrealistic that you happened to walk in on two Kiyoterus having sex?  Doesn't this seem like a dream?"

 

Ike waved his hand, “Why would I tell her about this?” Ike lied next to Kiyo and hugged him. “It’s a dream come true.” He kissed Kiyo’s forehead. Kiyo buried his face on Ike’s chest,feeling calm that Ike is not mad at him.

“By the way,Kiyo. Who is better at fucking you? Me or Teru?” Ike asked. Kiyo froze, “Why are you asking me this?” Kiyo asked. “Don’t answer a question with a question.” Ike said,now pissed. Kiyo looked at Teru and he looked back at Ike.

Having sex with Ike,he can feel more love and romance but with Teru,it’s very lustful… Both are good but he has to choose one. 

“Um… Both of you guys are good. It’s really hard for me to choose.” He scratched his cheek. “I guess… I’ll choose Teru… B-But I still love Ike,of course!” Kiyo hugged Ike tightly.

 

_ Hahaha, looks like size isn't everything, _ Teru thought to himself when he heard Kiyo's answer.   _ Or experience.  I've probably had less sex than Ike. _  He felt really smug about it.

Teru rolled over and cupped his hand over Kiyo's ear, whispering very quietly so that Ike wouldn't be able to tell anything.  "Tomorrow morning, make him think this was all a dream.  I don't want this to change anything."

In order to play his part, Teru moved to the other side of Ike and hugged him as well.  "Having twice as many Kiyoterus with you is pretty amazing," he said.

When Ike fell asleep, they would start cleaning up, and then Teru could escape.

_ I wanted sex with no strings attached.  Ike finding out about us was a string, and Ike joining in was a string.   _ Teru thought, saying this in his head instead of out loud.  _ We'll cut those strings and it'll soon go back to the way it was before. _

 

“Sadly enough I didn’t get to fuck any of you…” Ike sighed,he rests one of his arm on Teru’s side and another one on Kiyo’s side. 

Kiyo pinched his stomach and Ike yelped.,no way in hell he’ll let Ike has sex with Teru if this threesome happens again. He is jealous of seeing Teru hugging Ike but then again he let Teru fucked him in front of Ike. Ike must of have been so jealous. 

Kiyo agreed with Teru’s idea but cleaning? “Probably gonna leave everything like this.” Kiyo mumbled. He has his own plan. Ike will probably asked him what happened last night after he got home. He’ll just change his memories. “Ike,aren’t you tired? You just got home from gym...right?” Kiyo asked. Ike wondered, “Yeah but I don’t feel like sleeping yet. Maybe you both should sing me to sle--” Before Ike could finish his sentences,Kiyo slammed Ike with a pillow.

“Sleep. We’re both tired right now so sleep.” Kiyo said with a monotonous tone.

Ike shrugged at Kiyo and closed his eyes,trying to make himself fall asleep. 

“Can we make him pass out by hitting him in the head?” Kiyo whispered lowly,trying to be careful to not let Ike hear him.

 

"Just fall asleep," Teru whispered to Ike, while giving his answer to Kiyo.  Trying to make someone pass out was more difficult than it would seem, and he was woefully underqualified to try.  Slowly and carefully, Teru slipped out of the bed, looking for his clothes among the mess on the floor and dressing himself.  He leaned over and gave Ike a quick kiss on the cheek.  This was to wish goodnight, and to enforce the dreamlike state of his presence.  Then, he made his way to the other side of the bed and gave Kiyo a longer kiss on the cheek.  This was to wish goodbye for now, until they would meet again.

 

Kiyo waved at Teru. They’re not going to meet for a few days but they can still chat online,no problem. He looked at Teru as he was leaving the house. Kiyo yawned and pulled the blanket to cover both him and Ike. He hugged Ike and slowly drifting to slumber.

Next morning Kiyo woke up first than Ike,as usual. He laid on Ike’s chest,waiting for him to wake up. In the meantime,he was having a flashback from what happened last night. That felt really good… He wanted to do it again. Kiyo moved away from Ike after he felt a movement from him. 

Ike opened his eyes and looked at Kiyo, “Morning,sleepyhead.” Kiyo greeted while playing with Ike’s hair. “Did you had a good sleep?” Kiyo asked. “Yeah… Uh… Were we having a threesome with another you,last night?” Ike asked. Kiyo chuckled, “No,there’s only 2 of us last night. You cum a lot… on the bed and in me but your dream sounds fun though.” Kiyo wrapped his arms around Ike. “Uh’huh… What happened to me last night?” Ike asked again. “You were drunk. I don’t know what happened but you came home in a drunk state and you dragged me into our room and demanded sex.” Ike looked at Kiyo in disbelief. “I did that? I’m so disgusted.” Ike grunted. Kiyo rested his head on Ike’s chest, “Don’t worry. I enjoyed that.” Kiyo said,nuzzling his face on Ike’s chest. “I’m...glad.” Ike sighed.

Kiyo hid his face from Ike and frowned.

_ I’m sorry I lied to you but this is for the best. _


End file.
